


I Just Wanted To Sleep

by lozlinkaddict



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Hurt & Comfort, M/M, Midnight, These two dorks, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozlinkaddict/pseuds/lozlinkaddict
Summary: Red awakes from a terrible nightmare, and goes to seek helpBut, he gets a little more than be bargained for...
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	I Just Wanted To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to some very helpful feedback, I revised this fic.
> 
> For those of you who've already read it, it's not too much different, but I did revise that awkward POV change and remove the excessive sappiness in the story.
> 
> Thanks for all the support!!

_Red raced through the field with a happy smile._

_It was a beautiful day. Not a single cloud in the sky, the sun was at high noon, a gentle summer breeze was blowing, and all the flowers were in full bloom._

_There was no one but him and Blue in that field._

_Everything was perfect._

_"Blue! Look!" Red called to the male behind him, dropping to his knees beside a particular patch of flowers. "There's a group of cosmos atrosanguineus here!"_

_"Some _what_?" Blue asked, crouching down beside him to avoid getting dirt on his white leggings._

_"Cosmos atrosanguineus!" Red repeated, smiling brightly as he fingered the petals gently. "Well... They're more commonly known as 'Chocolate Cosmos'. You _should_ recognize that name..."_

_"Of course I do," the taller scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not _that_ stupid. Anyway, why is that important?"_

_"They're rare in the wild!" Red exclaimed. "The last time I've seen these flowers were when we were split up during our adventure!"_

_"That was a year and a half ago," he commented, taking one of the small flowers in between his fingers. "They are pretty, I guess..."_

_Red was beaming. "I think they're _beautiful_! Just look at them!"_

_Blue wasn't smiling at the flowers._

_He was smiling at the enthusiasm the smallest things brought out in the shorter boy._

_"We should start heading home," Blue announced, standing up and dusting off the nonexistent dirt on his tunic and leggings._

_Red let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright. Can I... take a bouquet of these home?" he asked timidly, looking at him with those puppy eyes that have yet to be denied._

_Blue's resolve crumbled almost immediately. "If it'll make you happy."_

_The taller wasn't sure how the smaller's face hadn't ripped in half from how widely he was smiling._

_"Thanks, Blue!"_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_Other than Red's quiet humming as he picked a few flowers, it was almost silent._

_Where had the wind gone?_

_Blue reached up the grasp the handle of his sword, eyes widening when he didn't find it. His head snapped to the side, trying to look over his shoulder to spot the handle and ornate cross-guard of the legendary blade._

_It wasn't there._

_The scabbard was strapped securely to his back._

_But the sword was gone._

_"Red," Blue choked out, looking everywhere through the field. "We need to leave."_

_"In a moment," Red responded, his voice sounding so far away for someone who was supposedly sitting right next to him._

_Blue's gaze snapped to the crimson-clad hero._

_Or, rather, where he had been a mere moment ago._

_"It's beautiful today, isn't it?" he asked, the smaller's voice coming from everywhere and nowhere at once._

_"Red! Goddesses dammit, where'd you go?!"_

_"I'm right here, Blue," his voice whispered in his ear._

_Blue shot around, spotting Red standing directly behind him._

_And feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen._

_"I thought you had superior battle skills," Red taunted, pushing Blue's own sword further into his stomach area._

_Blue gasped for breath, eyes wide, staring at the boy in front of him. The pain was rapidly spreading, mirroring the crimson blood staining his blue tunic. "Why?" he managed to croak out, a trickle of blood slipping out of the corner of his mouth soon after._

_Red's face moved closer to his own. "This is for every time you undermined me. Called me weak, and a child, and an idiot. This is for every time you broke off another little piece of my heart," he snarled, the look so much different than what Blue was used to. "This is for every time you reminded me how much better than me you were. For every time you reminded me how worthless I was to the team. For how little I meant to you."_

_A scream shredded his throat to pieces as the sword was twisted in his gut._

_"This is for how much you killed me on the inside," Red growled, fully removing the sword and impaling the taller again. The blade passed directly between two of his ribs._

_Straight into his heart._

_There was no shout, hardly even an exhale as Blue slumped to the ground._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With a sound similar to both a sob and a gasp, Red jolted out of his sleep.

There was salty liquid on his hands.

It felt too much like Blue's blood.

Despite the fact that he'd seen the nightmare through Blue's eyes, he felt everything "he" did.

Tears had been leaking out of his eyes for who knows how long, and they certainly weren't stopping anytime soon.

Red sniffled, rubbing furiously at his cheeks.

Barely after recollecting his breath, he broke down into sobs, unable to bring himself out of his anxiety/panic attack.

His hands gripped either side of his head, desperately muttering for the nightmare to just _go away_.

Even in a dream, _how could he do that__?!?!?! _He'd _never _been that heartless; neither in words or actions. Not even in thoughts.

_How could he?_

Red could hardly contain his wails of utter anguish. Could hardly muffle them behind both hands.

The rational part of his brain was trying to convince him that is was simply a dream. That Blue was still alive, just in the room next door.

But that portion of his being was never enough to outweigh the heaviness of his emotions.

Lacking any grace whatsoever, the sobbing hero clambered out of bed, not bothering to shut his door as he moved to the one next to his.

His hand rested on the handle, his brain suddenly unable to make it move.

Blue wouldn't like it if Red woke him up at midnight. He'd probably tell him to leave and lock the door behind him.

_It'll be worth it_, some part of his brain argued, making his hand open the door.

Silent as a windless night, Red shut the door behind him and looked at the bed in the far corner of the room.

Blue must've already been awake, because he propped himself up with his right elbow and spoke quietly, though still slightly irritated.

"What're you doin' in here, Red? It's midnight."

The simple sound of his voice had another outburst of sobs to rack his body.

"Golden Goddesses," Blue cursed quietly, all irritation gone from his voice as he literally jumping to his feet and quickly strode to the boy in red. "Hylia, Red. What's wrong?"

Red shook his head fervently, covering his face with his hands.

_How can he look at him after that?_

"Red," he said softly, tried to pry his hands off his face. "Please. You need to tell me what's wrong."

Red choked on a sob, letting out a small string of coughs before launching himself into the muscular boy's arms.

Blue, to his credit, just gripped the boy tightly, arms wrapped around his waist and his face buried in the smaller's hair.

"Nothing may be alright now, but everything'll be better later," he murmured, shivering slightly as Red's cold tears fell on his bare chest. "It always happens, doesn't it?" He chuckled lightly, squeezing him. "You always make it better."

Red's arms wrapped around the taller's shoulders, taking a shuddering breath as the tears came to a slow stop.

"Nothing's going to hurt you here, Red. Won't hurt you, won't hurt me, won't hurt Green, Vio, or Shadow." Blue was half stealing the comforting words Green had used a few weeks ago. Red knew this.

But it worked, so he thoroughly didn't give a shit.

"We're all safe," he repeated, pulling away far enough to look Red in the eye.

Red still had tears leaking out his eyes, but he was much more relaxed than before.

Blue had that look that sent a wave of comfort over him.

"Do you believe me?" he breathed, obviously searching for some sort of reaction.

Red sniffled, retracting one of his arms to wipe his nose on his sleeve.

"I think so," he responded, his voice torn and tight from the amount of crying he'd done.

Blue smiled softly, the sight making Red feel better every second he saw it.

"How are you feeling?" Blue asked, moving one arm away from Red's waist to wipe away his tears.

"Terrible," he answered honestly, closing his eyes and leaning into Blue's calloused hand, taking another shuddering breath. "But I know that I'll be alright." He sniffled again, squeezing his eyes further shut. "It just hurts."

Blue leaned in, resting his forehead against Red's. "Nightmare?"

Red sighed quietly. "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Red shook his head as much as their position would allow. "Not yet. Please, not yet."

"Hey, hey. Alright. We'll talk about it in the morning," Blue replied, voice as gentle as ever. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Red slowly opened his eyes. "Would that bother you?" he whispered, voice barely even able to be heard.

"Of course not," he said, a disbelieving chuckle turning the corners of his mouth upward. "You obviously need it."

The small smile tugging at his lips almost made Red grimace at the same time. "Thank you, Blue. Thank you so much."

Blue huffed a small laugh through his nose. "Your welcome, Red. You're so very welcome."

Red giggled a little, looking up at him. "You have a big heart, Blue. No matter how much you try to deny it."

Blue smiled, wider than before. "With you reminding me every other night, I don't think it _is_ deniable."

Red giggled again, tightening his grip on Blue's neck.

"Now let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"I like that idea."

**Author's Note:**

> *REVISED AND A LOT BETTER THAN BEFORE*
> 
> This one was another one that I'm not too terribly proud of, but it's not too bad.
> 
> Be ready for some more sometime soon!!
> 
> Also, just a little something special to this fic:  
I headcannon that Blue is very comforting in a physical manner, meaning that he gives good hugs and other things that calm people down. He often quotes Green when being verbal, but both of these things make Blue one of the best people someone struggling (specifically Red or Green if they're having bad days) can go to.  
This headcannon correlates well with Kaenith's headcannon that Blue gives good hugs.


End file.
